Baby, Just Say Yes
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: The iPod shuffle challenge. 10 songs, 10 one-shot drabbles. All Sonny/Chad.


**The Channy iPod Challenge.**

**Rated: T**

_I love Sonny with A Chance_

_This Couple Is Amazing._

_I'm not fully inspired for a full story yet._

**Song 1: Love Story by Taylor Swift**

Sonny Monroe glanced into her dressing room mirror and looked into the window behind her.

She impatiently looked at her watch and then turned around to look at the window.

Her secret boyfriend of a month, the one, the only, Chad Dylan Cooper was supposed to be coming to get her at 9:15 and it was already 9:17 and he hadn't shown up.

Sonny bit her lip nervously. She didn't think he would stand her up, even if he hated her friends and the show she was on…he loved her and she knew it. That's all that mattered.

Sonny began to pace nervously.

"Chad!" she whined, looking at her watch again.

She sat down on the couch with a frown until she heard something hit the glass of the window.

She grinned her signature toothy smile and ran to the window, flinging it open.

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" she said with a laugh.

Chad stepped out from behind a bush with his arms wide open.

Sonny pursed her lips and grinned, stepping out of the window one foot at a time. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she ran into Chad's arms.

"I thought you weren't coming!" she said.

Chad laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "I wouldn't leave you, you're my Juliet."

Sonny smiled as they broke the embrace and Chad intertwined his hand with hers and lead her off, one step closer to maybe telling everyone the truth.

**Song 2: One Week by the Barenaked Ladies**

Sonny Monroe was mad, no furious was a better word. She angrily stormed through her dressing room at So Random! Attempting to rid it of anything that had something to do with Chad Dylan Cooper.

"This is so stupid!" Tawni frowned, "It's been a week. He's gorgeous and you broke up with him why?"

"Ugh! He's just…he's a stupid jerk!"

"No, what did he do this time?"

"He laughed at me 'cause I locked my keys in my car, then said I could turn it into a skit for "Chuckle City" and made some other stupid comment that I was too mad to remember!"

"Wow." Tawni paused, "Can I have him?"

Sonny shot a deadly glare over her shoulder, "What do you think?"

Tawni got up and looked into her mirror, "Hmm…I'm thinking…You still love Chad, and I can't have him, and I'm pretty!"

"Bingo." Sonny said sarcastically.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Tawni walked over and opened the door, her eyes widened.

"Sonny there?"

Sonny knew the voice. Her eyes lowered into little slits as she turned on her heel, picking up a cardboard box and walked over to the door.

"Here's your crap, take it, burn it, flush it, I don't care. Get rid of it!"

"But…"

"No…"

"I'm…"

"Don't you say it!"

"Sorry."

Sonny dropped the box with a loud thud.

"What?"

"I'm…sorry." Chad said awkwardly.

"I thought you were gonna be all like, 'I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, how dare you break up with me and give me my stuff back, blah, blah, blah.'" She said.

Chad shook his head.

"Well then…Your apology is accepted." Sonny replied.

"Thanks." Chad said scratching the back of his neck nervously, "I'm just gonna go now."

"Okay."

"Call you later?"

"Mhm."

"Bye."

"Bye."

**Song 3: Closer by Ne-Yo**

It all started at a producer's party for both "So Random!" and "Mackenzie Falls". Well, it shouldn't have been called a party, because it was more like a bunch of adults drinking wine and champagne, trying to look posh and sophisticated.

Sonny Monroe was there too…enough of a reason for Chad to want to go home.

Truth be told he hated her,

Truth be told he was lying.

He actually found himself very attracted to her in a way he found very strange and mind boggling.

He glanced across the room at her. She was wearing a bright blue dress with black leggings, making her stand out like a sore thumb in the middle of all the black dresses, gray suits, and "Falls" uniforms.

At one point, Sonny caught his glance. She raised one eyebrow at him and then rolled her eyes.

He wanted to be near her. He knew the cast of "The Falls" would give him hell if he even spoke to Sonny Monroe, but that was a risk he would have to take.

Chad made his way through the crowd and walked up to Sonny, standing non-chalantly beside her.

"What do you want, Chad?" she asked, obviously irritated by his prescence.

"You should be happy that I'm speaking to you. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I've won ten "Teenie" awards in two years, and I was voted Hottest Male Actor in Pop Informer Magazine for two years running as well. I'm a member of "The Falls" and you're from "Chuckle City", need I go on?"

"No, I need you to leave me alone." Sonny said.

"I can't do that." He said in a deep voice.

"Why is that?"

"I am usually not this open and frank with someone like you, but I find myself becoming very attracted to you."

"Woah, Edward Cullen-quoting-egotistical-jerk-say what?"

Chad scoffed, "I cannot believe you even thought of comparing me to Robert Pattinson."

"What? He's cute!" Sonny said.

Chad rolled his eyes.

"Okay, tell me, as I am trying to recover from the mind blowing shock, why you are so attracted to me?" she said.

Chad shrugged, "You don't get to choose who you fall for, you know."

"Don't you start, answer as yourself, not Mackenzie!" she said, taking a step closer.

He took another step forward.

"How's this for an answer?"

He put his hands on her shoulders, then slid them down to her elbow. He looked into her dark brown eyes and gave her an alluring look before pulling her into a kiss.

Sonny gasped into the kiss. Chad smiled at her shock in mid kiss, letting his hands rest on her hips, pulling her closer.

The one thing he had wanted all along:

_To be closer to Sonny Monroe._

**4. Cookie Jar- Gym Class Heroes ft. The Dream**

_Red Lipstick._

Chad knew as soon as Sonny saw it staining his Mackenzie Falls uniform she'd begin asking questions.

It wasn't her color.

It wasn't Sonny's "Light Chestnut Number 2" Lip Gloss/Lip Stick combo.

It was Tawny's favorite, hooker red, Chanel Lipstick.

Chad looked at himself in his dressing room mirror. His neck was chaffed red from scrubbing off the obvious evidence of his adultery. Now, his shirt was stained pink, Sonny's own "Tide-to-go" pen smearing Tawny's lipstick across the collar of his shirt.

He was like a kid who isn't supposed to break into the cookie jar in between meals.

It was a killer, obsessive temptation that he faced every time he went to see Sonny.

He'd start to her dressing room, realize she wasn't there, Tawny was, and he'd take his first bite.

By the time he left, the red colored chocolate would be spread across his lips, chin, and neck, just like the little child.

He looked down from the mirror to grab a dry washcloth when an earth-shattering gasp destroyed his world.

"Chad, what are you doing?"

Caught.

He looked up into the mirror and saw Sonny standing in the doorway an angry, curious, and hurt expression crossing her face…

Just like the mother who found her son with his hand in the cookie jar.

**5. This Kiss- Faith Hill**

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because, it's not possible! There's no way! You have got to be lying!"

"Well, I'm not."

"Psh, yeah right, you're Chad Dylan Cooper and I'm Sonny Monroe, and I'm supposed to believe you like me, love me, whatever!"

"Uh, that's what I was thinking, like you said, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"You see!" Sonny said, throwing her hands up in frustration, "You're being a jerk again, one minute, you're all 'Oh Sonny, I really do like you, love you, er, yeah, so will you go out with me' then the next you're like, 'I'm Chad Dylan Cooper 'yo!'"

"Well, if you would accept my proposal, then we wouldn't have to be going through this right now!" Chad said.

"I'm not, because I don't believe you."

"Well fine, just turn me down then! Shoot me down! Destroy my spirit! Be the one girl that's ever completely broken my heart! I don't really care!" he exclaimed, "You know what? Why don't you just leave, I don't want to be around you."

Sonny's anger quickly turned into guilt. She wrapped her arms around herself and frowned.

"Chad…" she walked forward, trying to put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, just go!"

"Chad, turn around." She said.

Chad turned around on his heel, still frowning deeply, "What?"

Sonny jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, crashing his lips down onto his.

"What the--?" Chad said into Sonny's kiss.

Sonny broke away from him and looked at him with an amused grin painted on her face.

"Stop talking and kiss me back, Cooper." She smiled.

Chad smiled, not letting his eyes meet with hers.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Sonny's lips.

At that pivotal moment, Chad knew who he was supposed to be with.

It wasn't one of "The Falls" girls, it wasn't pretty Tawni, it was weird, obnoxious, funny, Sonny Monroe.

**6. Lollipop by Framing Hanley**

_(I'll admit it, this one took longer than the actual song. Wording this carefully was a challenge to say the least.)_

The first time it happened, Sonny felt guilty, dirty, and slutty. She knew about the promise that she had made to herself, her parents, and God, but she gave into the gorgeous, alluring temptation that was Chad Dylan Cooper.

Now, the pretty little "True Love Waits" necklace that used to hang from Sonny's neck now hangs from Chad's dressing room mirror.

Their relationship was just as tacky as the fact that he put her purity necklace on his mirror, like a trophy.

Chad didn't love Sonny. He used her because he knew he wouldn't get anything from any of "The Falls" girls, they were all to stuck up to want anything to do with him. Tawni hated his guts, even though she used to be infatuated with him. Sonny was the only thing left.

Sonny Monroe was in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

It started with making out. In between shooting, before lunch, in Chad's limo, in Sonny's dressing room, anywhere that was private, they would go.

Then things got farther.

Chad slid his hand up her shirt. Sonny was shocked, but at the same time, it felt right. She loved Chad and he was acting as if he loved her too.

Then, he brought up the big question.

"I love you, Sonny. You love me too right? Please." He said, his pretty blue eyes making her melt in his hands.

Sonny simply nodded and placed her shaking hands on his blue and purple tie.

"Nah." He said, shaking his head.

Sonny looked at him curiously, "But I thought…"

Chad pushed a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes before looking back at her, shaking his head again.

Sonny's heart almost stopped beating. She knew what he meant. She knew she should get out of there, she should run, never to come in contact with him again.

Instead, she dropped to her knees, her head hung in shame and looked back up at him.

"_If this will make him love me…"_

**7. Big Girl Now by New Kids on the Block ft. Lady Gaga**

_(haha, this is the ringtone on my phone, and that was so random! No pun intended.)_

At a fresh eighteen years old, Sonny Monroe had matured quite noticeably, and much to Chad Cooper's liking.

Now, as he sat at the trendy N Club in uptown Hollywood, he could see her through the mass of people dancing near the center of the dance floor. She was dancing by herself, as usual. She'd always been Ms. Independent, that was something Chad thought she was never going to grow out of.

This had become a reoccurring Saturday night trend for him. He would go to the club with everyone from the channel and pretend to chill, trying to find a girl to hit on or visa versa. However, behind his ruse, he was really sitting at his booth, sipping his drink nonchalantly, while watching Sonny dance.

He wished he could get out there with her, his hands on her hips as she was turned around, back facing him, suggestively pushing herself against him. He bit his lip, trying to push the thought from his mind as quickly as possible.

He knew it would never happen though. Even after quite a few seasons of "Mackenzie Falls" and "So Random!," the two shows still hadn't concluded their on-going feud, meaning Sonny wasn't into him.

Also, to add to Chad's misery, rumor has it, that Sonny is dating the one and only Shane Gray, pop mega-star.

All Sonny would be to Chad is his dance floor fantasy.

Her gorgeous face, flawless body, and beautiful smile permanently painted in his mind forever.

**8. Goodbye by Miley Cyrus**

Sonny tossed and turned until finally she pushed the covers off and woke up. She looked at the clock, it read: 3:15 AM.

She groaned, her dreams replaying vividly in her mind. They were all about Chad.

She left him.

Yes, she left the Chad Dylan Cooper.

She sat up in bed and put her head in her hands. She grabbed her iPhone off her bedside table and turned it on. Chad's handsome face greeted her as the background.

She gently ran her hand down the side of the phone, wishing she could caress his cheek once again. She regretted ever breaking up with him. It was the biggest mistake of her life. She knew she was in love with him, and he loved her too, but she let him go. She let him go all because of her stupid friends.

Sonny pursed her lips and tried to keep from letting the tears that were daring to fall drop down her cheeks.

"I miss you." She said to the picture on her phone.

Without warning the phone's backlight beamed and it roared:

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run…_

Sonny gasped, another picture of Chad came up on the screen, his caller I.D.

She hit the answer button instantly and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sonny, it's me."

"Hey Chad."

There was a brief silence before Chad sighed, "I'm just going to say it, I miss you, I still don't understand, why did you leave me? I thought we loved each other."

"We did" She paused, "and I still do."

"Wait, what?" Chad said.

"Yeah Chad, I love you." She said, "I said it, go ahead, tear me down, call me a heartbreaker, don't give me another chance. I'm ready."

Chad was silent.

"Are you still there?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." He said.

The conversation went quiet again, until all that Chad could hear was Sonny's quiet sobs.

"Baby, don't cry." Chad said.

"Huh?" Sonny said through sobs.

"I said, Baby, don't cry." He repeated.

"I know, but you called me baby."

"Yeah, so."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I mean that I miss you, I want to be with you, I miss kissing you, holding you, hearing your laugh, seeing you smile, those nights where you'd come to my place and we'd watch horror movies until one AM and you'd spend the majority of it with your face buried in my chest." He laughed a little on the last one.

Sonny half smiled, "Me too."

"I wish you'd forget goodbye, Chad." She continued.

"I already have." He replied.

"I love you Chad."

"I love you too, Sonny."

They sat in the peaceful silence until Chad spoke up, "Well I guess I better go," he yawned, "We've both got to shoot tomorrow."

"Chad," she said quickly, "Will you please stay on, you don't have to say anything, just stay, where I know you're there."

"You got it." He said, "Goodnight, babe."

"'Night Chad." She yawned, getting back under the covers.

She turned the phone on speaker and sat it on top of her pillow.

"I love you." Chad's voice came into the room loudly.

"Love you too." She repeated tiredly.

**9. Don't Mess With My Man by Nivea ft. Jagged Edge**

Oh yeah, Tawni was gonna get it. No doubt about it.

I don't think I saw her trying to hit on my man, my Chad.

'Cause if she did, may the Lord be with her.

Truth is, I saw her, flipping her pretty blonde hair, batting her eyes at him.

Of course, Chad was sitting there soaking it up, because that was just Chad for you.

He was just like that. To me, that would be his worst quality.

So needless to say, he didn't speak up.

So when I walked in, of course, Chad was all "Hey baby, how are you, missed you."

Oh please. I know he's not cheating on me, he wouldn't do that sort of thing, but Tawni needs to get over herself.

I mean, seriously, why does she wanna bring Sonny down?

I really don't know.

All I know is Check out Girl 1 saw Check out Girl 2 checkin' out her man, and it won't gonna fly.

I was all, "Check out, Check out girl 2, Checkin' out Chad, now check out Check out girl 1 going after Check out girl 2 for checkin' out Chad."

Okay, so maybe I didn't go after her, but in a perfect world, that's what would've happened.

Chad is mine, all mine.

That has and will be my point from now on.

**10. When I Get You Alone by Robin Thicke**

_(if you can't tell, this is supposed to be a message Chad left Sonny on her phone.)_

"Hey Sonny,

It's Chad…again.

Uh, I know this is like the fifth, nah, more like ninth time I've called.

I probably look like the biggest freak in the world. Well, point is, why do you flirt with me?

'Cause when I come back to you, you don't want anything to do with me.

Teasing isn't cool, girl. Well…wait, how many times have I said well.

Well, no, okay, yeah, I'm going to ask you to dinner one last time. Now I'm going to han…"

_Beep._

"_**The message you have recorded was too long, to dial again and finish your message, please press the star key."**_

"Damn it."


End file.
